fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zane Gedge
Zane Gedge is a recurring character in The Powerpuff Girls, a Sergeant, later Lieutenant, for the Townsville Police Department and secret operative for the higher power. Season 1 Sergeant Gedge led a team of officers to the mayor's office after Sarah Bellum suspected the room of having been bugged by Tom Seaton. Gedge called Tyler Osborn and informed him that the search came up nothing. Later, Gedge picked up David Wilson and brought him to the police station to speak with Osborn. Gedge and Captain Osborn responded to a robbery at First National Bank where Osborn left Gedge in charge after learning that the Powerpuff Girls were on their way. Gedge told the girls to stick the beat-down and take the two suspects inside quickly, but the girls wound up arguing with the suspects and Gedge eventually called Tyler Osborn back to the scene. Osborn and Gedge entered the bank after the girls barely avoided a massacre and Gedge placed the suspects under arrest. Some time later, Gedge offered to take of Tom Seaton's trail so that Osborn could focus on testing the Powerpuff Girls. He picked up Seaton from the prison and took the back roads as he usually did. While passing an intersection, Gedge's squad car was t-boned by a pickup truck driven my Malcolm Jules in order to rescue Tom Seaton. Gedge, however, revealed that he was working for Jules and that the accident was planned. Gedge made sure Seaton knew that he would arrest him again after his job was done before calling in for backup. Gedge spent the next several weeks in the hospital recuperating before hearing about the imminent summoning at Millennium Park and that Seaton was involved. Determined still to put him back behind bars, Gedge returned to the police station early, where he argued with Captain Osborn. Gedge insisted, but Osborn ordered Gedge back to the hospital and explicitly forbade him from participating in the operation at Millennium Park. Despite Osborn's order, Gedge went to the apartment of David Wilson in order to offer him a deal. Although, Wilson did not seem confident in his ability, Gedge assured him he could get Osborn to revoke his restraining order as long as Wilson agreed to help him crash the ritual at Millennium Park. That night, Beta Team leader contacted Tyler Osborn claiming he spotted a lone officer with a man in a brown suit running toward the center of the park. Gedge had Wilson videotape him as he caught two escaping Gangreen operatives and handcuffed them to a tree, but got chased off when a tattooed operative came to their rescue. He ran until he was sure the other one had not given chance, and spotted Tom Seaton hiding behind a bench. Seaton fought him when he tried to cuff him, so Gedge hit him until he was unable to fight back, leaving him handcuffed to the bench. Gedge was later reprimanded by Osborn for insubordination, but also congratulated for his help. Season 2 As part of his punishment for insubordination, Gedge, having recently been promoted to Lieutenant, was ordered by Tyler Osborn to interview each Gangreen Gang member in order compile a list of all gang members, which proved a difficult and tiring task. Together with the Powerpuff Girls, he managed to account for every member in custody and called the search over after a month, pointing out the only person still missing was a hostage, Jeremy Flint. After Blossom fought a mugger with temporary phasing abilities, Gedge recalled that one of the Gangreen Gang members Lucas Neuwirth, had mentioned that specifically as a sign that the demon had, in fact, made it into this realm, Gedge passed this information to Captain Osborn before leaving the station after hearing that Norman Lumpkins had skipped bail. Gedge met secretly with Malcolm Jules accusing him of keeping him in the dark. Jules replied that he was worried about Gedge's loyalty to both him and the law and ordered him to do as he was told and not worry about his current plans. Soon after, Gedge reported to a disturbance at Andros Mall, which was found to have been caused by the missing Jeremy Flint. Bubbles and Buttercup responded, but were unable to subdue Flint, who was possessed by the demon summoned by the Book of Bakamin. Gedge entered the mall just as Flint caused the building to collapse. Bubbles and Buttercup led the police officers to safety. Later that day, Gedge argued in favor of releasing Lucas Neuwirth in order to stop the demon at the PST meeting. The next day, he reported to Captain Osborn that Lumpkins had been spotted leaving the scene of a tenement fire in Detroit. Gedge kept tabs on Lumpkins and when he discovered Lumpkins had bought a flight to Las Vegas, he called Bubbles to meet him at Meyer's office. There, he--with Meyer's help--explained to Bubbles what Lumpkins had done in Chicago and and that she needed to follow him in Las Vegas to catch him in the act and hopefully discover what he is doing, why, and most importantly, for whom is he doing it. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Gedge, Zane Gedge, Zane Gedge, Zane Gedge, Zane Gedge, Zane Gedge, Zane Gedge, Zane